transformers_robot_defenders_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
MoltenStorm
Originally a homeless Cybertronian, Moltenstorm was chosen by Megatron to take his place in the Pits of Kaon. It took time and training, but Moltenstorm eventually became one of the best gladiators on Cybertron. When the Great War between the Autobots and Decepticons broke out, Megatron recruited him into the Decepticon ranks. Moltenstorm swore allegiance to his new Master, but, in a similar manner as Starscream, secretly plotted to overthrow him one day. The primary antagonist during the beginning events of Robot Defenders, Moltenstorm was responsible for the destruction of several Human cities. One of his primary weapons is the crown he wears on his head, which he can throw at his enemies. After betraying the Decepticons and raining destruction on the Humans, Moltenstorm set up a base on Earth's Moon, where he begun to rebuild the Chaos Bringer Unicron. In reality, Moltenstorm had been a creation of the Chaos Bringer. A joint assault from the Autobots and Starscream would ultimately prevent his successful restoration of Unicron. His facility on the Moon remained long after his death, and his fortress would remain standing on the Moon until it was rebuilt into a permanent base for Outblast. Moltenstorm's records would imply the self-proclaimed "King" as being one of the most dangerous Cybertronians ever to exist. The only other 'Bot capable of intimidating the King was Soundwave. History On Cybertron Before he joined the Decepticons, Moltenstorm was a regular Bot with no real home. Sometime before the Great Wars, he was approached by the Gladiator Megatron, who sought a worthy successor for him in the Pits of Kaon. Moltenstorm agreed to take his place, and Megatron granted him a new source of Energon. Restored to full strength, Moltenstorm honed his skills until he was ready to take part in the gladiatorial arenas. It was not long before war broke out on Cybertron, eventually leading Megatron to recruit Moltenstorm to the Decepticon ranks. Moltenstorm did not get along with some of the other Decepticons, however. Certain Decepticons, like Starscream, saw him as untrustworthy and disgraceful. Moltenstorm did possess some authority among the Decepticons, however, as it was he who sent Slipstream to pursue the Mini-Con Fireblade. Due to interference by the Autobots, Slipstream failed to acquire the target, with the King promising to make her pay. At some point prior, Moltenstorm had met and acquired the allegiance of another Mini-Con, Pyrostorm. He later joined the Decepticons in pursuit of the Autobots, where they eventually crash-landed on Earth and entered stasis. On Earth 7 million years later, Moltenstorm emerged from stasis and assembled his own group of warriors, the Predacons. Around this time, the King had abandoned the Decepticon forces to pursue his own insidious agenda. His actions in attacking and demolishing several Human cities resulted in Starscream making a few unsuccessful attempts to end his treachery. The Autobots soon took action to help the natives, with Shockdrop nearly ending up terminated in his attempts to uncover the King's plans. After the success of destroying four of these cities, Moltenstorm and his forces moved to the Moon, where his true plan was revealed: The resurrection of the Chaos Bringer, Unicron. His efforts to restore Unicron forced Moltenstorm to betray and terminate Pyrostorm, who, unbeknownst to him, would then join Starscream's cause. His base on the Moon was soon targeted by Starscream, who infiltrated one of his Ships and shut down the planetary shield. This allowed the Autobots, with backup from the Cityspeaker from Caminus Windblade, to launch an attack of their own on the site. A joint attack from the Star Seekers, Autobots and Starscream quickly vanquished Moltenstorm's forces, forcing the King to engage them himself. With Shockdrop and Windblade distracted by Starscream's presence, Moltenstorm was free to engage Optimus Prime in single combat. While his power was more than enough to subdue Prime, it was his own overusage of his power that started to shut down his systems. Before his death, he revealed the Necroworld to his opponent, Optimus Prime. Revealing the Autobot's statue, showing that of every Cybertronian to have existed - he, is the one with the highest kill count. The Autobots were then able to destroy the construction site with Optimus immobilizing Unicron using the Matrix. Whilst the Autobots and Decepticons assumed Moltenstorm had died, the heroic Predacon had otherwise "survived" death and had become a ghost, his remaining Predacon forces had fled the moon prior to the Autobot arrival, the Predacons officially disbanded. The disbanded Predacons however merely tricked all factions, they set to follow Moltenstorm to a new world, the loyalists of Moltenstorm adopted tribal tattoos and other upgrades to honor their leader, Moltenstorm would appear to his followers and would spread his philosophy of peace. "Today we conquer the universe, not for destruction or power, but for the powers of the Immortal Empire!" The cultists would brand themselves as members of The Immortal Empire, they began building massive ships that would be sent to distant worlds to purge the native species. Moltenstorm's ways of restoring Cybertron was one of Genocide and chaos, entire systems purged of life and destroyed. Moltenstorm's two lieutenants are Bliztor and Astrowind, the pair are Autobot and Decepticon. The immortal empire's main "drone force" are actually Cybertronians who are loyal to Moltenstorm and have decided to share a body type with Blitzor. The Aerial "drone force" are Cybertronians loyal to Moltenstorm and decided to share a body type with Astrowind. Moltenstorm had warned the Autbot leader that he would return, and soon he shall. The immortal Empire's main purpose is to restore the one who gave life to the Universe. In the years before the Big bang had occurred, Moltenstorm and Unicron fought Prima and Primus, the 4's duel would result in atoms expanding, matter was growing more hotter in the attosecond, the very fabric of time and space rippled before a grand explosion took place - the big bang, the source of all life was due to Moltenstorm's experiments with Unicron. The true reality of Moltenstorm's age would be revealed to be 16.99999999999999999999999.98 Trillion years old, whilst Unicron was 19.99999999999999999999999.99 Trillion years old, The 4 Gods had fought for over 16.9 trillion years before the greatest stalemate in the history of the Multiverse. Legacy Following his death, the Autobots went through his files and discovered the location of several Cybertronian artifacts on Earth. Thanks to Moltenstorm's records, Shockdrop managed to track down and retrieve the Magnus Hammer, which would later become one of his signature weapons. His facility on the Moon would remain standing, albeit in ruins and left abandoned for the next three years. The Dimensional Overseer known as Outblast eventually discovered the ruins and rebuilt it into his own personal fortress, with all of the Predacon's files being reviewed by the Overseer. Many years later, Moltenstorm would be remembered as one of the most dangerous Decepticons ever to exist in the Universe.